Classroom Chaos
Classroom Chaos (メチャクチャクラスルーム lit. Messed Classroom in Japanese) is the eleventh level in Crash Twinsanity, the second in the Academy of Evil. Description It is the only stage where Cortex goes solo for part of the level. It continues on from Boiler Room Doom. The level is very easy for collecting Gems, as they are all pretty much on the main path. Next to Ant Agony and Totem Hokum, it is considered one of the longest levels in the game. The level starts off as Crash. The player must make their way through several corridors and classrooms and at one point outside where three Guard Dogs await. In certain corridors, there are Hall Monitors which Crash has to hide from, similarly to the Tribesmen in Totem Hokum, looking out for intruders. Eventually, Crash makes it to a library that is filling up fast with green acid, possibly from the underground boiler room. Crash has to make it to the top before he is killed by it. In the next segment, the player takes control of Cortex, who takes over and tells Crash to go back to the Airship and tie its ropes to something secure. Like Crash, he has to make his way through classrooms and corridors to reach Nina's dormitory. He uses his Ray Gun to deal with Robot Dummies and monstrous Robotic Janitors, for which he has to ring a bell and students run out trampling it. In certain corridors, Cortex will be chased by scarabs and in certain classrooms, Cortex will have to defeat test frogs and mice to progress. Finally, Cortex makes it to Nina's dormitory where Rooftop Rampage begins. Hazards Hall Monitor Hall monitors stand at the end of corridors with a torch. If they spot Crash, they raise the alarm and Crash is pelted to death with paper planes. Crash must hide behind filing cabinets and other objects, moving when the monitor looks away to make it past. Guard Dog Guard dogs are only in one section of this level, when Crash briefly goes outside into a courtyard. They will try to bite Crash if he gets too close. They can be defeated with a spin or a slide. Zombot Zombots wander the halls and run towards Crash or Cortex if they notice them. They can be defeated with a spin or a slide as Crash, and by shooting them or sliding at them as Cortex. Acid Towards the end of Crash's section, in the library, acid rises from the ground, presumably from the boiler room. It must be outrun, as it kills Crash instantly on contact. Robotic Janitor Robotic Janitors are found in Cortex's section of the level. They hit Cortex with their brooms if Cortex attempts to walk past. They must be defeated by shooting a bell somewhere in the area, which triggers a group of school children to run out of a nearby door, trampling the janitor to death. FrogNstein FrogNsteins are encountered in Cortex's section of the level, where hordes of them must be fought off to progress through the room. They can be defeated by shooting them or sliding at them. Falling It's possible to fall to your death in Crash's section during the rising acid section in the library. Gems '''Blue gem: '''Not long after the first hall monitor in Crash's section, you'll reach a room with falling platforms above a bottomless pit. The blue gem is off on the left side of the room. '''Clear gem: '''When you reach the courtyard in Crash's section, activate the ! crate on the left, next to the fence. This will make bouncy crates appear on the right, next to the door that leads to the next part of the level. Bounce on these to reach the gem. '''Green gem: '''The green gem is pretty hard to miss. It's in the middle of the path at the end of the rising acid section in the library. '''Purple gem: '''The purple gem is also pretty much impossible to miss. It's in Cortex's section, not long after the bug chase segment, over an acid pool in a corridor. You collect it while using a floating platform to pull yourself across. '''Red gem: '''Towards the end of the first corridor in Cortex's section, the red gem is in clear view, surrounded by nitro crates just past the platform that lifts you to the next section. Shoot the nitro crates to clear them, walk around the platform and grab the gem. '''Yellow gem: '''The yellow gem is in the middle of the path after the second FrogNstein horde room. Shoot the TNT crates surrounding it and grab it. Level OST Crash Twinsanity OST - Classroom Chaos (Cortex) Walkthrough PCSX2 Crash Twinsanity HD - Classroom Chaos Cortex Gameplay (720pHD 60FPS) Gallery academy student concept.png|Concept art of a student visible in this level. classroom chaos book concept.png|Concept art of a cut idea from this level. robot janitor concept.png|Concept art of the Robot Janitors visible in this level. Trivia *The level was supposed to have only one very energetic theme as opposed to two. This theme can be heard in the game's trailer. *This level is one of the 10 skippable levels throughout the game. *As Cortex passes classrooms, he overhears lessons in progress. The lessons were revealed to be spelling bee, Geography class, English, French and Spanish classes, needle work classes, cookery classes,and the School Counsellor's office. All of the dialogue was cut for unknown reasons. See Also es:Classroom Chaos fr:Chaos en classe Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Chase Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems